Mine
by LuLuuu
Summary: 'I will be back for you Bella. Mark my words' Edward threatens. A honey-haired cowboy comes to her aid.    Oneshot.


**Another one-shot. I am spoiling my readers :) enjoy!**

**Again, not for BxE fans. You've been warned.**

The watch ticked tunelessly as i waited for another day to close. The office seemed stuffy and enclosed and i could feel myself getting restless. I needed to hunt, soon. This point exaggerated by the swift, stark appearence of a scent so heady, so luxurious, i almost growled. _Keep it together Jasper, soon. Soon. _I repeated this thought over and over, until i found myself calm. The monster paid no attention. Her scent was all that mattered. My rational brain had been taken over. Thirst was all that mattered.

The young brunette who caused me to lose myself stuck her head round my door, my gaze drinking her in. The way her curls fell softly, her chocolate brown orbs meeting my own black gaze. My eyes travelled downward, taking in her entire appearence, her gentle curves, the way her work outfit clung loosely to her petite frame. I repressed a shudder as her scent attacked my nostrils again. The urge to kill was over-taking the rational part of my brain that had regained some control before her entrance, and before i could comprehend my own movements i had risen from the seat and had her in my grasp.

A soft _oh_ escaped her lips but no struggle ensued. She was willingly letting me carry her away. I smiled; too easy, too easy. It was only when i saw my reflection in the cars tinted windows that i properly registered the whole situation. She _was_ struggling, but i couldn't feel it as her attempts were too feeble, too weak. I took in my appearence, the wild eyes, the tight lipped grin. I was a monster. I opened the car, threw her in.

Within seconds i was driving as fast, and as far away, as possible. Her scent now filled the entire car and i stopped breathing. A small hand touched my taut, strained face and i shied.

**'**Jasper? Jasper, calm down. Its me, Bella' The car windows opened 'Just breathe, carefully Jazz. Explain'

That voice, the monster in me knew that voice. 'Hm?' I responded non-commitally. Think, you know that voice. Listen!

'Just, shhh, Jazz. I know. You're thirsty. Your eyes are the blackest i've ever seen'

'Bella?' Jeez! I'd kidnapped Bella. The rational side had finally regained control, and my red gaze lifted.

'Jazz? Its me. Just breathe, mkay?' Her voice, her emotional projection, was nothing but calm. Her entire being screamed calm at me and i felt my hands relax on the wheel. I visibly saw the lightest roll of her shoulders as the tension left her body.

I saw his face, the look of horror as he finally realised he had carried me away, to kill me. I knew my scent affected him more than any of the Cullens.

'Bella?' His deep, crooning, southern tenor brought me out of the transfixed gaze. I tore my eyes away from his body, watching his movements, his eyes capturing mine. The blackness seeped through my very being, to my core and it _frightened_ me. The way they seemed to transfix me.

'Bella?' His voice more urgent, the drawl more pronounced.

'Hm? Oh...Jasper?'

'Bella, i thought you'd zoned out' The world was still flashing by. His face still taut, but his features more relaxed. He wasn't exactly calm yet.

'I did. Sorry Jazz. Listen, whats happened, its nothing, i know you struggle with the thirst. I understand'

'No, no Bella, you don't. I'm fine with the whole human killing thing. Even humans i know, but with you, its...its different. I feel something so different about you, and i can't bring myself to hurt you, anyhow anyway. You mean too much'

My breath caught, and a sob hitched its way from my chest. I looked at his face and the emotion on it was so powerful; so raw. It stung me. Jasper was hurting. Jasper shouldn't hurt.

'Jazz, pull over, please' His hands gripped the wheel and forced the car left, and pulled over. I took a breath, and turned my head. The sight of Jasper dry-sobbing into his hands broke me. I felt another sob hitch my throat.

'J...Ja...Jazz, shush. Shh. I...I...shh. You can't...no-'

Hands round my waist silenced my pathetic sobs.

'One hour sweetness. I'll be gone one hour'

With that, the car door openend. A flash of white and honey-blonde hair flitted into the woods near the parked car.

Crap. I'd almost killed Bella. I reached deeper into the trees and stopped. I shook my head, letting my curls fall in my eyes. I grinned. Bella loved my curls. I let myself be taken over by the monster, seeking out the sweet nectar that sustained me. Stopped me from being a full time monster. A few empty animal carcasses later and i heard small, timid movements on my left.

'Bella honey, you're safe to come out'

'Jazz? Are you...safe?'

I laughed, a full, throaty, warm laugh. A shaky, unsure laugh accompanied mine. I strode over to the brunette, encasing her in my arms. A moment before she relaxed into me. 'Mmm, im glad you're full'  
>I lifted her up, bridal style. I felt her smile in my neck and i kissed the top of her head. This human has no idea how much she means to me. Ever since Edward left her for Alice. And Alice left me for Edward. I remember the way her coco-brown eyes had become, lifeless. She herself became listless. So i spent time with her. Made her smile.<p>

And somewhere in all of that confusion, i'd fallen in love with Isabella Marie Swan. Hard. I had to tell her. Now.

'Um, Bella? Can..can i talk to you?' A wave of confusion washed over me and my thoughts became muddled for a minute.

I felt nervous. I felt like a teenage boy again. A hysterical bubble of laughter burst through Bellas full, upturned lips.

'What?'

'You just looked so cute then! Your confused face is, well, adorable' I felt like i should be blushing.

A deep breath. Un-needed, but it was a tick, a human trait.

'Bella, I love you' Fast, like ripping a plaster off. A glance at her face showed wide eyes and dropped jaw. 5,4,3,2,1...

'You...you love me? ME?' I cautiously tested the feelings coming from her and they hit me like a gunshot.

Shock, confusion. Love.

'Jasper, i...i love you, too' I felt the grin on my face and knew she was smiling.

Looking up though, i was wrong. Dead wrong. Her face was a look of horror. Complete and utter horror. I flashed around and saw why. Edward and Alice.

'Well, isn't this touching, very romantic' Edward sneered. Bella gasped and a wave of pain hit me, and my chest felt full of holes. This is how Bella feels, now.

'What're you doing here, Eddie?

'Telling you to leave Bella alone! She's not yours Jasper'

'She's no ones. You left her to fend for herself Edward. You lost any rights to know her after you broke her' A snarl echoed round, bouncing through the trees and a terrified whimper burst from Bellas lips.

'Put me down Jazz' I lowered Bella to the floor, making sure the adorable klutz didn't fall. She glanced at me, and steeled herself.

'Edward, why have you come here? You left me. And i don't see why you've come back now. You meant the world to me, and now? Well now, i don't even class you as a friend. You're someone who i have memories with but you mean nothing now. I couldn't care less. You ran off with _my best friend!_ Alice! You hurt me. Both of you. Now you expect me to listen to you? Ha! You are worthless to me and guess what? You two deserve each other!' a huff ended her brave speech. I was speechless, and so were both Alice and Edward.

'Bell-..'

'Don't bother Alice'

'Bu-..'

'No! Im not interested. mkay?'

I was watching her in absolute awe. This human, this fragile being had stood up to two powerful vampires and had stunned them both. Edward smiled, widely.

'Stronger. You have a backbone Bella. Hm'

He turned to Alice, the two of them having a silent conversation. He nodded.

'Fine. This time i'll drop it. But i will have you back Bella. Mark my words' I shuddered and watched them leave.

Arms ensnared my waist, wrapping me against a strong chest. I let out a breath i wasn't aware i was holding.

'Jazz, what do we do?'

'I don't know Bella. I don't know'

'Jazz?'

'Hm?'

'I love you. I meant it before'

'So did i Bella.'

'Can we go home?'

'Mhmm'

I grabbed Bella and placed as Bella backpack. Her face buried into the crook of my neck once again. Sniffles followed and i groaned. Having Bella upset, especially after today was too much. First, i almost ate her, then Edward has to appear. I felt her emotional pain and it almost floored me. Running to the car seemed to take a lifetime.

Back at the house i sat Bella on my bed, focusing solely on the hurting human and not the danger i presented to her.

She looked at me, and her lips caught my attention. Full and pink. I had to kiss them.

'Bella?'

'Yeah?'

Her face upturned and i took my chance. Grasping her face gently between my calloused, roughed, vampiric hands, i placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips. A jolt of longing overthrew my control and i found myself placing a harder kiss on her lips on her. She responded instantly. Her hands threaded through my hair and a low moan emanated from her. Her warmth! My god! My tounge fought for dominance over hers and won. I pulled away as her breathing was laboured and she's human_. Jasper, she's human! Careful_!

'Just, wait until everything is sorted with Edward, my sweet. We can be together Miss Isabella' A smile.

Jasper. Kissed. Me! The world span and i felt alive! So alive. He pulled away because im human and need to breath. Shame. I could kiss those lips forever.

'Change me Jazz'

**Review?**


End file.
